musicislife2wrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer Vickers
'Early Life' Jennifer is the younger sister of Brian Vickers. The two are considerably close for siblings. Jennifer got her interest of racing through Brian. 'Life' Jennifer growing up had looked like she had two differnet personalities: nice, friendly to her friends, but mean, snobby, arrogant to people that she didn't know. The snobby, arrogant personality did show through a lot when Jennifer had tried out to be a cheerleader in her freshman year of highschool when the captain of the squad had told her that she needed to lose a little bit of weight (in a joking way). Jennifer had fired back, saying, 'I don't need to lose a little bit of weight. Last time I checked, I don't look like an offspring of a whale and a hippo'. For some reason, the cheer captain like the attitude that Jennifer had brought out in herself, so the captian accepted her on the team. Jennifer had been on the cheer squad throughout the four years of highschool. After graduating from highschool, Jennifer was hanging out at a track in North Carolina with a few other highschool graduates when someone had called her over with the reason being that he really needs a driver because the previous one had quit on him and walked out, and thought that she seemed like a racer-type of person. Knowing clearly that she didn't have any racing experience, Jennifer had accepted and got inside the car. She drove the race and ended up winning. After that experience, whenever they saw each other, Brian would often teach Jennifer about the race car in general and the best way to race one. That was the only time that she would step into a race car....for now. 'Racing Career' The next time that Jennifer had stepped foot inside a race car was in 2010 in the Sprint Cup Series. On May 13, 2010, Jennifer was thrown into the #83 Red Bull Toyota after it was known that Brian wasn't going to participate in it due to an undisclosed medical condition. She would later race the rest of the season in the #83 Toyota after knowing that Brian had blood clots in his legs and around his lungs. Jennifer had gotten no wins in the races that she'd participated in, and the highest finisher for her was a 5th place finish at the fall Martinsville race. She had averaged a 16th place finish. It is rumoured that Jennifer is going to be driving in the Nationwide Series full time in 2012. The rumour had been confirmed at the Ford 300 as it was announced that Jennifer had signed a one year deal driving the #32 Chevorlet for Turner Motorsports. At the 2012 Daytona Nationwide Series qualifying, Jennifer qualified eleventh for the event. At the race, Jennifer finished in the twenty-ninth position. At the Nationwide Phoenix qualifying, Jennifer qualified in the thirty-first position. Jennifer finished in the twenty-fifth position, five laps down. 'Personal Life' Jennifer is the younger sister of Brian Vickers. Sibling: Brian Vickers (brother) 'Twitter Account' Jennifer's Twitter Account is @JenniferVickersNC. She uses it to talk to her friends as well as fans of NASCAR and fans of her brother. She also posts photos of herself from time to time. Category:Racing OC's